sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Maria Robotnik
Maria Robotnik (マリア・ロボトニック, Maria Robotonikku) was Shadow the Hedgehog's human companion and best friend in the ''Sonic Pokémon'' series. She is the granddaughter of Professor Gerald Robotnik and the cousin of the antagonist Doctor Eggman. Maria was a terminally-ill patient on the Space Colony ARK who had contracted the disease NIDS (Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome). At the behedst of the President of the United Federation, Gerald agreed to work on Project Shadow as a means to study immortality and to use the fruits of the project to find a cure for Maria. Shadow the Hedgehog, which is the direct result of the project, became close friends with Maria to the end. Maria was shot and killed by the Guardian Units of Nations for assisting Shadow in his escape from the colony. She is the main reason for Shadow's creation. Appearance :Voice actor: Rebecca Honig (English), Yuri Shiratori (Japanese) Maria has large dark blue eyes and blonde hair. She wears it wavy and held back with a blue hair band. Clothes-wise, she wears a dark blue top and a light blue dress. Her shoes are low heeled cobalt pumps. Other than that she is seen one time in a white surgery suit. Her age is 12, height is 140cm. (4ft. 1/2in.), weight is 41kg. (90lbs.). Gallery Personality Maria is eternally cheerful, optimistic and kind-hearted. She can see the good in almost anyone or anything, and finds it easier than most to forgive and forget, not to mention trust. Her mindset and personality are similar to that of Amy Rose's: The two always look on the brighter side of things, have the same views on humanity and are overly cheerful and determined. These connections are of course seen in Adventure 2 Saga. Maria was a very kind individual who always thought about others before herself. This is proven by the fact that after she was shot and was dying, she did not hold any ill will towards the people living on Earth and in her dying breath she requested Shadow to give them a chance for their future and that in doing so they will live very blessed lives and that was the reason that he was created. Relationships Friends *Gerald Robotnik *Shadow the Hedgehog *Emerl *Humanity Family *Bruce Robotnik (2nd grandfather) *Jack Robotnik (1st cousin once removed) *Ivo Robotnik (cousin) *Gerald Robotnik (granddaughter, deceased) *Hope Robotnik (1st cousin once removed) Neutral Rivals Dislikes *Black Arms **Black Doom **Black Death **Eclipse the Darkling Abilities and Powers Although Maria seems to lack extraordinary abilities, it's shown in the Black Arms Saga that she can encourage others to accept themselves, and successfully calm those in stressful situations, including Shadow. This aside, the flashbacks in the ''Black arms Saga'' could have been fabricated by Black Doom as a means to coax Shadow into submission as certain things do not match up such as her being lead by Shadow and getting shot at a dead end. In fact, it was Maria who bravely lead Shadow to the escape pod, and ultimately sacrificed her chance at seeing the world as she knew Shadow would carry out her dream to "bring hope to humanity and to give them a chance to be happy." It can be said she is quite intelligent and utterly selfless due to these events. History Past Maria was a terminally-ill patient on the Space Colony ARK, who had contracted a disease. Her grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik, created Shadow as a means to study immortality and to use the fruits of the project in an attempt to cure Maria. After Shadow's creation, he became close friends with Maria to the end. Sadly, Maria was killed during the invasion of the ARK by the Guardian Unit of Nations, after releasing Shadow from a cryogenic tube in the comic and video game version. However, in the anime, she was taken away. Synopsis Notes & Trivia *Christopher Thorndyke and Molly both remind Shadow of Maria because of their similar selfless natures and the kind, loving look in their eyes. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Robotnik Family Category:Heroes Category:Project Shadow Category:Deceased